


Young Blood

by cherryseb



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Bondage, Choking, Death, Dom!Chris, Gore, Hair Pulling, Heartbreak, Human!Chris, Insecurity, M/M, Manipulation, Mourning, Pain Kink, Slow Burn, Spanking, Vampires, chace is an angel, chris is also an angel, cockslut!seb, consent non consent, eventually vampire!chris, fratboy!chris, human!toby - Freeform, iceplay, lowkey inspired by interview with a vampire, seb cries a lot, sebastian is in denial, self hatred, sub!Seb, teenage!seb, toby is kind of a dick, vampire!chace, vampire!seb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryseb/pseuds/cherryseb
Summary: "We belong in hell.""And what if there is no hell, or they don't want us there? Ever think of that?""But there was a hell, and no matter where we moved to, I was in it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately... and so shall we." -Lestat de Lioncourt

There was nothing Sebastian hated more than the sound of a dripping faucet.

That repetitive sound, droplets of water hitting the bottom of the stainless steele sink in his kitchen, bouncing off of the walls of his small apartment and into his ears; it made him twitch in irritation, it made his skin crawl. 

It was the only sound he'd heard in weeks. No music, no TV, not even the sounds of city life, cars, or ambulance sirens could take away from the torturous sound of dripping water. 

As if it sloshed inside of his skull, making him furrow his eyebrows and clench his eyes shut, as if it would drip out of his ears at any moment and wet the fabric of his pillow, the pillow he hadn't moved away from since the beginning of August. 

The sun blocked from entering any inch of the four walls, he laid dorment on the dirtied mattress that had been rid of it's even dirtier sheet, his thin arms dangling off of the sides, fingertips brushing the wooden floorboard.

To any normal person, the room itself would have felt like Sebastian's very own hot oven. Vases that were emptied of flowers sat on windowsills, condensation dripping down the curved sides, evaporating into the thick, musty air. 

Sebastian himself, however, was ice cold.

His pale skin risen with goosebumps, shivers running down his spine, although he made no effort to warm himself; He didn't see the point.

Sunglasses covered cerulean blue eyes, shielding his corneas from beads of sunlight that snuck it's way in through his blinds, not daring to touch his sensitive skin. That would warm him, tone his once beautiful cream skin and give him very needed tan lines, something other than the sickly pale color he'd developed, and hidden from the world.

An urgent knock on his front door forced him to open his eyes, using a weak arm to lift himself from his sad excuse for a bed. The last thing he wanted was to converse with humans, to make friends with something he envied more than anything in this world, something he wished he could take back.

His shoulders slumped, his feet dragged across the dusty floor as he ran a shakey hand through his hair. Dry and dead from lack of nutrients, he would pull out random patches straight from his own scalp, look at them with indignation, and throw them to the ground. Small indications that made it clear how sick he was, how sick he felt.

A metallic taste sat on his tongue, making him grimace with disgust as his throat felt unbearably dry. He hadn't had a drink in days, maybe weeks. Despite the droplets that drove him mad, he hadn't had a drink of water in a very long and inhuman amount of time.

His hand grasped the doorknob, the white paint peeling beneath his palm. It was strange, how the only pale white thing besides himself in his apartment was his door.

The paint chipped everyday, although he almost never touched it, and the wood beneath was a light brown, distinct against the dark brown color of his floorboards and paneling. 

He pulled the door open hastily, placing another arm on the wall beside it as he looked at the stranger that had woken him from what he could describe only as a lonesome sleep. 

It wasn't a stranger, really. He checked on Sebastian twice a week to see if he was okay, although never bothered to stay for company, and he knew well how lonely Sebastian's apartment was; how empty.

His name was Chris. Dressed like a frat boy but talked like a gentleman, he lived in the floor above Sebastian and was about a year older than him, just finished college yet still goes to parties. Sebastian would know, considering Chris invited him to many of these parties, although he never went.

A rush of cold air hit him, intoxicatingly so; he always had this issue with Chris' scent, sweetened blood mixed with the smell of axe and hennessey, enough to make Sebastian inhale sharply and freeze in his tracks.

Today, it was stronger than ever.

"Hey, man.. you doin' okay?" Chris asked, hesitantly, as if he was walking on eggshells just to ask Sebastian how he was doing, "You look.."

"Dead?" Sebastian deadpanned, although coming from his mouth it sounded like a question, as it echoed in his head it was more like a statement.

Chris shrugged with a sweet smirk, "I was gonna say hungover, but that works too." He chuckled, his hands finding their way to his jean pockets as he shifted awkwardly under Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian wasn't laughing, and it only made Chris more uncomfortable than he already felt around Sebastian.

Chris didn't know what he was and Sebastian would never let him find out; not now, not ever. However, Chris always got a creepy vibe around Sebastian, but maybe that was just the way Sebastian stared at him as if he was raw meat waiting to be chewed and swallowed until his bones were all that was left.

"You haven't left the apartment in a while," Chris said uneasily, looking everywhere except Sebastian, but Sebastian had his eyes locked on Chris. More specifically; locked on his throat.

He could smell it. He could hear it. Chris' blood pumping, heart beating rapidly as his pulse quickened just by being around him, and definitely not in a good way.

Without realizing, Sebastian sniffed the air, quickly covering it with a cough, but his throat tightened with need and hunger and he suddenly regretted even attempting to breathe. 

Chris cleared his throat, "Just wanted to check up on ya, make sure you're alright." He said with a nod, his eyes only flickering over Sebastian's pale face once before quickly meeting the floor again. 

Sebastian lifted a hand and sharply took his glasses off, the fast and sudden gesture made Chris look up immediately, and even if he tried hiding it, there was no covering up the quiet gasp that escaped his throat.

Sebastian's eyes had always been a beautiful crystal blue, very bright but at the same time almost iridescent. Now, they were brighter than ever but not only were they bright, they were incredibly bloodshot, accompanied with dark circles under and around each eye. 

"Do I look alright, Chris?" He snapped, his name dripped off of his tongue like venom; as if Chris was the most disgusting person that could ever be talking to him, right in front of him with his overpowering cologne and the sweetest blood Sebastian will never get to taste; if he could control it. 

Chris, however, was speechless. He'd never seen Sebastian this bad and although they weren't close, and Chris definitely didn't know anything about Sebastian's personal life, he was very concerned.

Finally able to catch his breath, he choked out a question, "Seb.. have you been doing drugs?"

What a ridiculous question, Sebastian thought, but he didn't know how to answer. He couldn't say yes, Chris would be nosey and concerned and only continue to irritate and interfere with Sebastian's life in which Chris really has no part in. He also couldn't say no, it would have the same effect.

Sebastian blinked, "I haven't eaten in a while." He said plainly. Chris wouldn't know, as long as he was vague.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows and now he only looked more concerned as he took his hands out of his pockets and rolled his sleeves up, "Oh." Is all he could say.

"Don't worry," Sebastian started, "I've got it covered." He said lowly, and the tone itself was enough to send a chill of unease down Chris' spine.

Sebastian tilted his head as he waited for Chris to respond. Every now and then Sebastian's tired eyes would drop to stare at Chris' pale neck, only for a moment, before looking back up at his face and feeling his stomach drop each time he looked away.

"You want me to buy you food?" Chris offered generously. Sebastian could admit that Chris was a good soul, and he had a big heart, but Sebastian couldn't admit that all he wanted was for that big heart to stop beating solely because of his doings.

Sebastian felt the corner of his lips turn up into a dark smirk, sending another chill down poor Chris' spine, "No thanks," He said, "I already have food."

He said it so innocently, as if he was a pure young soul with good intentions. Chris now furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Then why don't you eat? Maybe you'll feel better." 

Sebastian's childlike expression changed into a cross one, his smirk dropping into a deep frown, "It take's a while to cook." He deadpanned, finally slamming the door and making sure it was securely locked, waiting a few seconds before he heard Chris' footsteps walk away from his door. 

He walked sluggishly back to his bed, the slightest ray of afternoon sun shining on his skin through his blinds, enough to make him hiss and flinch as the pain seeped into his muscles. 

He crawled back into his sad excuse for a bed in the same position he was in before he got up, dropping his glasses on the floor beside his bed for him to grab later when he knows he needs to feed.

He will admit, Sebastian used to feel lonely after conversations with Chris, which is why he chose not to talk to him too often. He hated the empty, hollow feeling in your chest when you're finally by yourself and your stomach flips and maybe even a tiny bit of fear runs through you for reasons you can't pin point.

Sebastian doesn't feel that anymore, but he never feels anything anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic on here (and my first vampire fic) so i really hope you enjoy it and follow my wattpad @-overdosing if you wanna read it there cause its there too so yeah !!! ♡


End file.
